Advances in medical devices, technology, and techniques have greatly increased patient standard of living and survival rates, while also reducing complications. However, further advances are desired to minimize the invasive nature of some of these devices and techniques, which may on occasion cause preventable collateral tissue, bone, or other damage during a medical procedure. Back surgeries such as spinal fusions, discectomies, foramenotomies, laminectomies, and spinal disc replacements are often quite invasive and may potentially have undesirable consequences such as, but not limited to, failed back syndrome, which can cause tremendous pain for patients. Additionally, as the number of complex back surgeries being performed continues to increase each year, the risk of life threatening complications may increase significantly as well. As a result, medical costs, hospital visits, unnecessary additional medical procedures, and other undesirable consequences may rise considerably. Such consequences can place considerable pressure on an already taxed medical system. Therefore, providing surgical options that help to curb such adverse consequences that also provide better devices and methods for performing the surgeries, is desirable.